CLuBb nG
by LuvInu88
Summary: Basically the guys run off to ge drunk for the one thousandth time , leavnig the girls home. the girls sick of it decide that they want to go out and have fun too...at the club obs:the club is full of perverts alcahol....jealousy,fluff and FUN!
1. Default Chapter

Basically what would happen if the girls went out clubbing,

because they got sick of waiting on the guys. When the guys find out what will happen?

Anna-16(on the verge of 17), Tamao-16, Pirika-15 , Jun-20, Yoh-

18(just turned),Horo-Horo-18,Ren-17,Ryu-21,chocolove-18,

Lyserg-17 ,manta-16

**3 years after to the shaman fight had been postponed...**

Anna was making her way home with Tamao from the mall , amazingly they had gone shopping for clothes. there was not much to do and they had some money to spare besides the fact that maybe going on a shopping spree would take their minds off the guys.

After all for the one thousandth time the guys had run away in the middle of the night leaving a note that they "went training" and not to worry....Typical , after all every time they all got together they did that . Well , this time they only left a note and Pirika once again hopelessly weeping about her oniichan betraying her. It had been 3 days. And Jun, Pirika Tamao and Anna had been left at the onsen with nothing to do and all alone while the guys went out to enjoy themselves.

So on the first night everyone was tense because of the prior happenings. But they were able to ease up and go to the hot springs. On the second night they basically passed the time doing nothing but worrying about the guys.

While the guys.....

The guys had traveled far far away from the onsen. To strange lands...or not. The guys had all ran away from the onsen in the middle of the night the night before they had a meeting in the cleaning closet .

"_so are we going or not??" Asked Len in an annoyed tone._

"_yeah yeah we are as soon as master Yoh decides..." said Ryu, causing everyone to look to the opposite end of the closet where Yoh sat smiling sheepishly _

_everyone looked to Yoh who just sweatdropped but cleared his throat preparing to speak up what the final decision as to their "planned adventure" would be._

_in the closet with a candle sat Ren , Horo, Ryu , Lyserg ,chocolove and Yoh in a corner now looking pressured._

"_We can go , but if I tell Anna she'll never agree and so...I have concluded that we must escape..."_

"_Anna's gonna kill you!" said manta already scared._

_there was a general fall...._

"_So the I assume that the initial plan remains.." said Lyserg readjusting himself._

"_yeah, just make sure it's well planned to Pirika doesn't catch me this time..." commented Horo._

"_Then it's set , tomorrow night after 1:00 hours A.M. we are off to Kyoto! "_

And so this is basically what happened the night prior to the "jailbreak" as Horo had baptized it . Apparently the guys reason for the leaving the girls all alone was to go enjoy themselves a bit without limitations...and also because they wanted to go drink...but that's enough on that...The guys executed the plan and escaped successfully.

And now the four girls were alone in Funbarigaoka.

Without the slightest clue of where the guys ran off to this time.

And it had been 3 days since they had left. And so going back to where we left off. ....

Tamao and Anna just left the bags near the entrance and walked in to find Jun and Pirika watching Fox®. Anna looked around and noticed nothing different except...the sake

bottle on the table...

"don't tell me your following those bums example you two?"

apparently she already knew about the guys pastime.

she exclaimed sitting down and taking a glimpse at what the two were watching.

_The simple life 2......_

Then turned to see Tamao filling a glass with the content looking hopeless as well. And fell over....

Pirika turned around looking slightly tipsy

"PARIS IS SO STUPID!"

Jun just started to laugh uncontrollably ...

Anna sweat-dropped

"I guess you are then..." she took a glimpse at the bottle...

"then...if they can do it then I have double the right!"

she reached for the bottle and took a huge glug...

This made the three other girls instantly turn around and look as if they had just remained consciousness.

"what?" asked Anna with the bottle in her hand.

"Finally Anna-san! You realized what we've been thinking for the past three days!" said Tamao looking a little less hopeless.

Anna shrugged and took another gurg.

"Well , im sick of abstaining myself! Do they expect to run out on us and then just return and think that well be here waiting with smiles, food on the table and clean rooms???"

"The sad truth is that..., that is what's happened the last few times this occurred." Said Pirika looking back to the other times her oniichan ran away with the other shamans.

"well I refuse...I say we go PARTY!" said Jun getting up and punching the air in triumph.

Tamao was silent for a while but considered what had just been said and "I SAY WE SHOULD GO TOO!"

Pirika didn't even hesitate "I agree!"

But the three just looked back at Anna , in the end she always was the last word to everything inside the house. So they looked expectantly at her ..hoping her actions in the last few minutes were not just a spurt of madness.

She looked down in defeat "...I suppose your all right! we should let ourselves go and be free...and so tonight I feel like drinking and dancing...Jun-san lead the way!"

There was a general cheer heard from the house. That made the birds ten miles from there fly away from their respective trees.

meanwhile with the guys...(2 hours before the previous scene with the girls)

"ahhhh that was the best sake I ever had!" said Horo pating his belly.

"yeah if so...next time try not to puke it all over the Geisha and Manta" said Ren looking arrogant.

Manta loafed behind with a nauseous look on his face.

"I wonder if we'll get punished for leaving so abruptly" Lyserg thought out loud.

"don't remind me!" said Yoh tearing up and remembering Anna.

"Don't worry I'll relieve Tamao-san from her duties and cook them a great dinner when we get back" said the drunkest one of all... Ryu.

"Well im prepared to knock some humor into the ladies! After all their stuck at home watching t.v. and cooking I think they need a little fun!" Chocolove exclaimed.

This last comment put the guys to think ...

"_poor Jun"_

"_poor Tamao-san"_

"_poor Pirika-kun"_

"_can I say...poor... poor Anna-san"_

The guys actually felt sorry for the girls...or in their unconscious they felt guilty....but since men don't seem to be able to admit it....

The group mounted the Train back to Tokyo, they would arrive in Funbarigaoka in approximetly 3 hours.

And now back to the ladies.

"Does this make me look fat??"

"it makes your butt look bigger "

"hihihihihihi"

In Anna's and Tamao's room from witch the girls were transiting back and forth.

Pirika stood in front of the mirror trying on her 6 outfit.

"HURRY UP! THE CLUB FILLS UP AFTER 10 IT'LL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO GET IN WITH THAT LINE AFTER THAT!"

Anna was irritated already. She and Tamao were already dressed up and ready to go out. Apparently Jun was too but Pirika was taking forever to choose.

And so while Pirika gets ready let's analyze the other girls outfits.

Anna wore a black tube like dress with 2 rows of short frills at the skirt and a black choker with a dark violet flower on it covering it off with a dark jeans jacket and extremely glamorous black high heel sandals (10 inch heel). She wore small silver hoops.Her hair witch had grown in the three years was wavy at the tips thanks to a trick done by Jun with some mousse of Rens....

"_tonight I forget about all that bullshit , and loosen up once and for all! Yoh you'll see I don't need you around to enjoy myself."_

Tamao was looking very cute. She wore a black mini-skirt that went with a very nice white glittery belt. And he shirt was strapless , backless and white. (those that are tied all elaborately in back forming a pattern...) Her boots were just calve high and were sort of aggressive but with a feminine touch to them (high heels) witch were about 7 inches high. All in all she looked very different from her usual outfit witch consisted of all these baggy clothes. This time the top was tight bringing out the fifteen year old's attributes. Her hair was the same as usual except a little fuller and her bangs were strategically brushed to one side. With thin silver hoops.

The little innocent Tamao looked grown up and very mature...

"_I wonder what Horo-kun would say!"_

she thought looking at the mirror in the onsen's entrance.

Throughout the last years Horo had been a frequent visitor at the kitchen so naturally she and himself had become somewhat close .Him having helped her to cope with the whole Yoh thing going on.

Buddies of good friends about. But she always seemed to notice that Horo only thought of her as his problem outlet and personal cook.

... "_oh well... even I cant recognize myself now."_

Then Jun was wearing a chinese style dress that was dark green with a beautiful black design. The buttoning was only one button at the collar and the dress was very short and daring.... some would say.

But it was something very her. She wore high heel black shoes not open or anything just the Barbie type of shoe. And for once her hair was down. She looked very elegant and of course beautiful. She had been the brain while dressing the girls up.

Since she was down the stairs this could only mean that Pirika had finally made up her mind.

And as she trudged down the stairs and guy would have drooled (not that the house wouldn't already be flooded with the drool from when he would have spotted the other 3 females.)

Finally ...Pirika wore a lilac top that was tied at the back of the neck and silver hoops that had some silver strings hanging from them(chandelier type) the top led to a jeans mini skirt witch was strategically ripped at the seams (looking very provoking) with a nice belt (imagine what's best for you....). And lilac high heel strappy sandals witch gave her a delicate touch. He hair had been chopped down to a length right under her shoulder and she looked less innocent now.

The only other beings in the house , which were Tamao's spirits Ponchi and Konchi had been looked away in the closet for safety by Anna after Tamao caught them with a digital camera taking pictures.....

"well , we all look wonderful! Except Anna-san I don't think Yoh-san would approve of that short skirt! ¬¬ " Jun said playfully.

"I don't care what that bum says because he's not even here to stop me."

"okey then, should we be off?" Said Pirika Adjusting her jeans coat around herself.

"wait a minute!!! What about transportation???" exclaimed Tamao who now looked like she was loosing faith. Anna and Pilika were hit with realization as well.

"That's what I'm here for!!!" Jun exclaimed

"just follow me!"

surprisingly outside sat a beautiful black convertible.

Tamao and Pirika just literally awed.

"well then! What are we waiting for lets go clubbing!!" Jun exclaimed getting in the drivers seat.

"Jun-san when did you get this?" Asked Tamao sitting too carefully as if the car was too beautiful to ride on.

"well....i am a Tao" Jun said dismissively

"yeah...well ANNA-SAN hurry!" screamed Pirika.

Anna was still inside hurriedly writing something on a piece of paper she had figured, that if the guys came back and found no one they were so stupid they would probably instantly panic. And so since they had written them a note , she left a simple note pasted to the entrance that simply read :

"gone clubbing, don't wait up, Anna"

After doing so she left hurriedly getting in the car and getting ready to go party !!!!

And as the car sped away a group of shamans had just barely been making their way into Tokyo by train. In exactly one hour they would reach the house expecting it to find the girls there...how wrong they were.

back in the car.

The girls neared a building with big huge neon lights that read "Cyberia "(original huh?)

It seemed to be accumulating people already. There was a huge line at the entrance.

"ohh no!!" exclaimed Tamao

"Pirika I told you to hurry up!" said Anna scoldingly!

"girls, girls! What am I here for???" Jun asked

before the other three could blink, she was making her way to the bouncer.

"naniiii?"

they approached the green haired girl who was at the entrance already making conversation with the bouncer.

But by the time they got there he just opened the railing for them and let them pass without any adue.

"Jun-san how'd you...?" Tamao was about to ask but she forgot all of that when she entered into an environment filled with people , flashy lights and loud banging techno music. It was her first time at a club. And she looked somewhat ....out of place.

"come on Tamao" said Anna pulling her by the arm.

On the way in, the group of girls got a lot of stares and bumped into many guys who gave them indirects....but ignored them.

After all according to Jun giving a guy attention straight off when u get to a club .

Jun led them to a rounded couch thingy table and they all sat down.

"so this is what a club looks like from the inside!" said Tamao still amazed

"yes Tamao-chan and your not only supposed to sit and stare you know!" Jun exclaimed calling for a waiter.

"may I take your order?" The waiter was a typical chique barman type of guy.

"Vodka tonic" said Jun

"I'll have .....two shots of tequila and a beer" said Anna.

Leaving the two other girls google eyed. The waiter then looked to Pirika.

"hmm...I'll have a Margarita"she said looking at the menu

"and you Tamao-chan?" she said looking to Tamao who looked like she didn't know where to start

"I'll have a Cuba libre and then a beer please" Anna sweatdropped.

She noticed from Tamao's hopeless drinking that the pink-haired prophetess knew her drinks...somehow.

"very well ladies" said the waiter leaving the table.

Then there was just silence Anna looked like she was spacing out...while Pirika looked like she was in deep thought , Jun was playing with her cel-phone and Tamao was still looking all around her. A few minutes later the waiter brought the drinks leaving the girls to entertain themselves with that.

Anna just had her Tequila shots straight up and then her cheeks slightly flushed signaling to the fact that the Tequila already started to give in to it's effect. Pirika continued to thoughtfully sip her margarita looking into oblivion... and Jun just drank her Vodka all in one gulp º0º.

Tamao who was the only one still awed from the inner appearance of the club , without thinking twice gulped down her cuba libra (coke and rum) in one gulp slightly faster than Jun (if possible) and then the effect settled in on her....making her ease up a bit...The silence reigned , not because the girls had nothing to say but because rather they were thinking about something and scanning the area.

Eventually a hot blonde guy with green eyes who looked very decent came to the table and escorted Pirika to the dance floor. Same happened with Jun and an older guy... And soon Anna and Tamao were left alone on the table.

"uuh I think im gonna go sit nearer to the drinks" said Anna (Already woozy)removing her jacket and making her way to the bar. Making a bunch males oogle her on the way...

Tamao was gonna be left alone so she decided to get up and go to the bath-room (A/N: well basically the most woozy people are Tamao and Anna) she had a hard time making her way there but then she bumped into a guy who was rather...cute and asked her to dance she just obliged...she didn't know this boy in fact right now she was sort of dizzy and enjoying the feeling so she allowed the guy to pull her into the crowded dance-floor take her in his arms.

Meanwhile with the guys...

The group of shamans weren't tired...they weren't tired at all actually...they had only had to walk 15 minutes and had slowed their pace once getting to the house thinking that the worst awaited them.

"well, were here." Said Yoh in defeat

"might as well walk in before were dragged in" said Horo also slouching and making his way inside the gates.

"At least I hope my sister didn't call my dad " Ren winced....

"ahhh Anna-okami, Tamao-chan, Pirika-kun, JUN-SAN! Were HOOOOMEEEEE" screamed Ryu running ahead and walking in.

But once he was inside there was no answer. Ryu once again called out

"Helooooooo anyone home!??!?!" when he noticed a slip of paper in the entrance.

The other guys were still dragging ass when they heard a

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIII!???"

thinking the worse they all ran in to find Ryu on the ground weeping.

"nandes-ka Ryu ?" asked Yoh bending over

"their gone , leaving only this!" said Ryu holding up the note.

"huh?" said Ren grabbing the note and reading out loud

"gone...clubbing ...don't wait up, Anna????????!!! "

Everyone fell over.

"What they went to a club all alone???" Horo suddenly looked very alive from his previous slouchy state

"seems they left without even worrying about us!"

said Ren crumpling the paper.

"well, pardon but if you think about it...were the ones who set the example" said Lyserg as a matter of factly.

There was silence for a minute, no one knew what to say until Yoh spoke up.

"He's right, if we hadn't deserted them maybe they would be waiting for us now"

"But still....maybe we should find where they went and go too , you never know whats going on...they cant protect themselves." Said Ren blushing

"oh please what could possibly happen?" said Chocolove waving it off. All the other guys looked at him with a look that said "are you stupid?" until someone finally said it.

"are you stupid??? Four beautiful girls downtown alone with no chaperone surrounded by men with raging hormones and alcohol in a dark loud place where nobody will hear you scream!?" said Ryu pouncing on Chocolove and secretly reading the others minds....well sort of.

"maybe it's all a joke and their just hiding somewhere to make us feel guilty and see what our reaction will be!" revived Chocolove

"I don't think so" said Amidamaru popping up with and pointing up the stairs.

The guys all cautiously went up expecting to find something peculiar only to see Anna's and Tamao's rooms completely open with clothes and makeup all over the floor.

Their jaws all dropped except Ren's witch was used to seeing this in his apartment with Jun.

"This is definitely pre-clubbing behavior " said Ren analyzing the area.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SPIKE BOY?"

"WELL I HAPPENED TO LIVE WITH A FEMALE WHO GOES CLUBBING EVERYOTHER NIGHT!"

and so Horo-Horo and Ren began to argue while some of the others were just in still in awe but Lyserg noticed a banging noise coming from the closet were the guys had hidden to plan their escape.

Lyserg opened it and out stumbled Ponchi and Konchi.

"thank god you got us out of there!i thought I was going claustrophobic!" said Ponchi

"You couldn't be you idiot! Your not even a breathing organism you dumbass! " said Konchi floating about.

"you two!" Ren said in a severe tone

"Oh it's the Major-hotties brother" said Ponchi dismissively picking his nose.

"yup so what's up? How was your get away time?"

"who locked you in there?" asked Yoh who seemed to be in a pacific state.

"well, first we got beat up by Anna for spying on her changing clothes , then by Pirika for trying to look up her skirt and then Tamao-chan looked us in here when we went around taking pictures of them and eaves-dropping"

the fox spirit answered honestly.

"KISAMA!" said Ren and Horo beating up the spirits

"wait wait! If they eaves-dropped we might learn something!"

Yoh said.

"Spill it out" said Horo who was now mad for some reason.

"well all we know is they got sick of waiting on you people so first they were drinking in the living room from a sake bottle cuz they felt hopeless , until Anna made this revolution speech thingy and they all decided to go out and party..." said Konchi

"And then we heard them say the club was called Cyberia and then after that they got beautiful locked us in here and left!" finished Ponchi.

"cyberia?" Asked Horo

"I know it, it's a popular dance-bar downtown, Jun and I have gone. I could get us there easily"

"well then what are we waiting for?" said Yoh scratching the back of his head.

"oohhh this is quite nice!"

Everyone turned around to the last comment and saw Ryu and the two perverted spirits looking at a digital camera.

But before anyone could say anything Ren snatched it from them and the other guys gathered around him.

The first picture was of Jun and she actually looked like she had posed for it ready to go out.

The second of Anna and Tamao in front of the mirror .

Ren kept on flicking and the fourth one was of Pirika throwing something at the camera but covering her upper half. To which Ren profusely blushed.

"ahhhh they do look very lovely!" said Ryu who had composed himself again.

A strange aura seemed to have come over the guys. Yoh blew in a lot of breath and then screamed.

"OKAY GUYS YOU HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY, THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WERE LEAVING THE GIRLS ALONE IN THAT CLUB WITH THOSE DARING CLOTHES! "

"quite the revealing " stated Ponchi...to no one except Konchi.

For all the guys had run either to the shower or room to get ready.

"this is going to be interesting..." said Konchi

TBC!

Whoooaaaa I had fun writing that! I was just inspired. Forgive the spelling mistakes but I wrote it really fast cuz I was on sugar. So what do you think?!? I don't care if I don't get too many reviews or not (but it would be great if you did review) because I'm too excited and high on sugar to stop writing so review JA NE!


	2. The arrival

It's very hard to write this while my little cousin is trying to make conversation and pestering...but just bear with me....hehehe

Remember thoughts are in _ITALICS _when ingeneral P.O.V.

And thanks for the reviews, ALL OPINIONS ARE WELCOME!

ENJOY!

And so at the club.....(imagine the background music "How can I Live" from Ill nino)

Things were really starting to liven up in the club as it just filled up more and more.With the music louder and louder.

and so Jun had just taken a break from the arduous dancing she had been doing and was sitting back at the table. When she got there she noticed all the other four girls were out and couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were all actually enjoying themselves.

So now , Pirika was still on the dance-floor dancing wildly and enjoying the moment to the max. At first the guy looked sort of scared then he also began to comply with her wild dancing movements and soon there was a competition going on as to who would get to the dance next with the azure-haired beauty.

Anna had gained a colony of guys , Anna was by now considerably drunk....and the guys seemed terribly interested in her conversation, except all she was doing was blabbering on about pointless things and ordering straight rounds of different drinks.....

And Tamao continued with the same stranger. But by now she had also had a couple beers and seemed to be quite woozy. The "pit-boy" wasn't stupid and took the opportunity that was just given him. His hands stupidly roaming down her back . Just as he thought he would reach his destination her hands stopped his.

"nee, what do u think ur doing????...... I think I had enough of dancing I think I'll go to the ladies room."

Saying this she trudged off as quick as she had mumbled the words. Leaving the naughty guy in the middle of the dance-floor...unsatisfied and wanting more...

"RYU GET UR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Ren was loosing his patience, Ryu had delayed them by quite a bit....because he couldn't decide on his hair....but he finally came down the stairs.

"So how do I look??"

"the same as always or maybe worse" said Ren

Ryu began to cry , but Lyserg comforted him (poor Ryu he's such a reject)

"So should we go??" said chocolove who was looking quite smug.

Yoh was wearing a black button up shirt and dark green pants that were more formal like with shoes...and no headphones

Horo was also looking quite smug without his bandanna and a dark grey button up shirt with black jeans.

Ren was looking very chique/hot/drool....with a dark yellow button up shirt that was unbuttoned the three first buttons and navy blue pants with a blazer.

Lyserg was wearing his usual outfit except without the huge green cape. Looking like a hot English gentlemen.

Chocolove was wearing a white button shirt and brown casual pants.

All the guys looked great (except the obvious exceptions...XD)

And the amount of cologne witch had been wasted that night would never be recovered economically.....but whatever.

"So how are we getting to this "club"!?!?!" asked Horo who seemed rather anxious.

"yeah yeah calm down ainu no baka , first let me call my sister. "

he took his cel-phone out of one pocket and then some car keys and tossed them to Ryu.

"Here...you start the car" Ryu with stars in his eyes snatched the keys and ran off like a freak.

Ren dialed a number and then waited for the person on the other side to answer.

"Jun???" He could hear a considerable amount of noise in the background.

"Oh HI Ren seems someone finally decided to call...." Jun said from the other side of the phone. She seemed to be talking very loud because there was really loud music playing.

"Okey can you please explain wat the hell is going on?"

"aren't we a little curious?" She said with a playful tone , knowing that the reaction she was receiving from her brother was probably general over there ....

Ren was loosing his patience

"can u just say it please???"

Jun giggled from the other end

"well, let me see...." While saying this she started to scan the area.

"What's she saying???" asked Yoh , seemingly interested.

"she's looking for them" said Ren irritated getting back to his sister who started to speak

"Okey ummm....Anna has a colony of guys with her at the bar, Pirika is being hounded by a group of couters...and Tamao just disappeared....hmm I wonder if she's ok...but anyways Ren I gotta hang up now ok??? See ya"

She hung up in his face. Leaving the Chinese shaman to squeeze the phone with all his might and simply say...

"KISAMA!"

"what did she say???" was the general question in the room.

Ren just closed his eyes and counted to ten in his mind so not to scream ...

"Yoh, your fiancée has a colony of males with her at the bar, Ainu no Baka's sister is being attacked on the dance-floor and Tamao-san is out of sight..."

When he was finished he noticed all of the guys had left him standing there and quickly caught up with them shoving Ryu out of the drivers seat and stepping on the pedal.

"so Anna-chan what is your hobby!?"

asked one of the various guys surrounding Anna at the bar.

"ummm...uuhhh.... Let me think....my hobby is torturing my fiancée "

"you have a fiancée???" all of the guys looked stunned , some disappointed.

Anna's expression became that of an annoyed girl

"yes , but he never pays any attention to me and just three days ago he ran off and left me all alone...."

"I would never neglect you Anna-chan" said one of the suitors huskily .

"awww that's the sweetest thing any male has ever said to me!" she said pouncing on the boy who didn't mind it at all.

The other suitors looked pissed but jut before the "attacked suitor" could say something Jun appeared making the rest of the males awe......

"Hello boys I'm afraid Anna-chan's got to go cool down a little then I'm sure she'd be glad to talk to you! "

Jun knew Ren well , and she didn't even have to ask , she knew that he would come over to see what was cooking. And she didn't want any of the girls to look stupid , but triumphant....so Anna was a little drunk maybe after a few glasses of water she would behave....sober.

Now moving on to Pirika, Jun thought there was no need to intervene unless the situation got violent so she just left the ainu-girl dancing with the group of googly-eyed guys and went to look for Tamao who was nowhere to be found.

Screaming would be no use....so she just looked for "pink" and saw none. But she didn't think of looking in the bathroom.....

"oooh I think I need to pee again!" it had been 15 minutes in which Tamao had been repeating the same action in the cubicle XD.....

but she finally finished and went out... since some of the alcohol had left her system she felt a little lighter....but she was still ditsy!

On her way out of the bathroom though there was the usual legion of guys waiting outside to snatch girls and poor lil'Tamao was all alone and drunk ,so a big strong one got in her way and began to talk to her.

"hey pinky! How bout some real lovin??" asked the big ugly muscle packed guy.

"hmmm....okey! where's the real lover???" she asked confused

The big macho man obviously got offended and simply Hmphhed walking away.

"heyyyyyyy where the real loveerrrr??" apparently Tamao had just figured out how to blow off a guy without getting in to trouble ..while she was drunk...quite an accomplishment!

"guess I'll just go back to the table!" she said making her way through the crowd. But the drunk girl hadn't gone unnoticed by a lot of males.

Once she arrived to the table she saw that Anna sat sipping on a margarita that Pirika had left half of, and that her colony had followed her and crowded around her on the table.

"don't wanna butt in!" she said.

Meanwhile at the table

"hmmm I wanna anotha margarita!" said Anna ignoring the drooling boys and walking past them to the bar.

Of course.... they all followed.

Pirika was now sort of in trouble....

"hey back off punk I was here first!"

"What makes you think she'd wanna dance with something like you?"

"Well why don't we just ask her???"

Two guys (who were very cute ,one blond and one brunette) were fighting over who would get the next dance with Pirika.

"Yes Pirika-chan who do you choose??"

Pirika looked absolutely alienated and there were question marks all over her head.

"ano.....ara......ummmmm I don't know?"

"choose one!"

but just before the situation could get any worse Jun came to the rescue, and informed the guys to come back to their table for a drink and a nice game while Pirika just sweat-dropped and followed.

Meanwhile not to far from there Tamao had just made her way in to the dance floor, but due to her half drunken state she stumbled over the platform that led onto the dance floor but two strong arms caught her.

"Hey there...you didn't even say bye to me on the dance-floor!"

It was the same guy from before , Tamao actually bothered to look up at him this time and noticed that he was a very charming and handsome teenager only 2 or three years older then her with dark green hair (long spiked anime style) and emerald green eyes. He was HOT! So she decided to go along with the game , even though in her head something kept on tugging at her heart.

"ano? Why say bye when the night just began??"

He took this as a yes and offered his hand taking her onto the dance floor.

They both began to groove to "Got to get it" from Sisqo

Tamao began to dance very....daringly and having fun with the guy who simply enjoying the sight in front of him.

Just then......

The guys had entered the club , Ren had no trouble at all bribing the bouncer.... So the guys got in almost as soon as they got there because as usual chocolove tried to joke with the bouncer and almost got beat up....but besides that it was relatively easy getting in. and once they did they immediately looked over the balcony (witch had staircases on both ends leading to the dance-floor, tables, bar ect....)

"Loook master Yoh Anna-sama and Pirika-chan are quite popular!!"

said Ryu pointing happily to a table way on the left hand side of the club.

Everyone looked and saw the blond and azure-haired girls chatting happily to a bunch of drooling guys.

"kisama!" said Ren unconsciously making a fist and turning to go down the stairs.

"Pirika's gonna get it!" Horo-Horo mumbled to himself.

Yoh just had one of those butt faces you never see in him...Lyserg had a stern look but they all made their way through the crowd towards the table.

They were nearing the table when someone stepped in front of them.

"So u decided to show up!!!!!"

they all sweat-dropped.

"Jun?" asked Ren , looking his sister who now looked a little wore out from the dancing....

"Exactly that's me!!!!!!!!!" she answered happily waving.

"Jun-san you look beauuutiiiiiful!" said Ryu with hearts in his eyes. But he was quickly bonked out of the picture.

"So now I wont ask....but what did you all come do here???" she asked crossing her arms

none of the guys answered with faint blushes spreading over their faces.

"I thought so....but anyways welcome! How was the trip??"

The guys groaned knowing this interrogation was going to take awhile. And they just groaned even more seeing more and more males going over to the table.

But Horo was distracted from the "interrogation/scolding" they were receiving from Jun.

"hhahahaa not so low Kentaro!"

That voice was extremely familiar. His head turned and the first thing that flashed through his eyes was a haze of pink.

"Tamao??"

He left the group as Jun's voice became more distant and groaned when he noticed the guys hands trying to roam the girls back while the girl was trying to get him to stop.

By the way she was dancing very strangely , as if she was about to fall over any minute ....she was most probably just a little...DRUNK.

Horokeu came nearer and just stood there for a second then tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Tamao's P.O.V.

There was some stuff I wasn't quite making out to well, the cute guy in front of me had told me his name was Kentaro.

I knew I was drunk because I am registering things a little slower than usual...and just about everything seems funny to me.

But wait a minute someone tapped my shoulder. Maybe it's one of the girls calling me to leave or something....but I got the feeling it's a little early to leave....

As I turn around the first thing that registered in my head was the mound of blue , then my eyes focused on a recently extremely familiar face to me. It was a guy , and he was rather handsome so to speak.

But his expression towards me was very weird , I had talked to him a million times before...after the tournament he sort of resided a lot in the onsen when he was in Tokyo with Pirika and he would live at the kitchen eating , while I would cook.

And so eventually we began to socialize and a friendship bloomed. Even though I cant deny that around that time I was getting over master Yoh he was sort of a cover up for him...all in all I had a deep dark secret about Horo...I had a crush on him. But no one could ever know...But back to his face....well...all that can describe it is that it was ....maybe shocked??? Or in awe??? I don't know but I decided to break the silence.

"Horo-kun??"

His expression instantly turned serious , maybe he might have noticed the fact that im a bit drunk....hehehe

"Tamao your drunk???"

I didn't know what to answer , but an arm snaked around my neck and I heard another voice.

"Do you know this guy Tamao-chan?"

asked Kentaro.

Horo's P.O.V.

Dammmm she looked good...what am I saying?? Wait a minute

WTF??? I know that Tamao didn't know this guy....she probablu

met him what?? 2 hours ago or something? And he's already taking those liberties?

Seriously I noticed that Tamao was drunk and that the guy was touchy, and I didn't like it , at all.

The only one who ever hugged her was me!

Literally, in all the long conversations we've had in the kitchen I discovered I was the only male who has ever gotten so physically close to her....and the fact that this stranger was doing that right now was pissing me off.

So I heard him say

"do you know this guy Tamao-chan??"

CHAN?? CHAN??? The only one who called her Tamao-chan was me!

I couldn't take it anymore so I answered .....

Genral P.O.V.

Horo-Horo looked extremely pissed at the guys last question apparently it offended him a bit....somehow .

"Don't call her Tamao-chan"

he said daringly.

Kentaro looked a bit taken aback.

"Is this your jealous boyfriend Tamao-CHAN" he said putting emphasis on the "chan".

Horo was loosing his patience, Tamao didn't answer , only blushing and lowering her head.

"_boyfriend??"_

Horo didn't answer either but just stared at the guy with annoyance.

Then Kentaro continued.

"I guess not then" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders an turned her towards him .

"a..ano Kentaro-kun what are you doing?"

_I'm drunk but not drunk enough not to notice what's going on around me!"_

He inched closer and closer towards her face making her blush profusely.

But just as his lips were about to touch hers , He was knocked over.

Tamao looked to her side and saw Horo massaging his fist. With a comically dazed kentaro on the floor.

She felt herself being grabbed by the forearm and being dragged away into the corner.

Then being put against the wall, she saw Horo in front of her with a very mad expression. He looked like he was about to interrogate her. He was literally "putting her against the wall"

"Tamao who was that?" he asked in a deep lowly voice.

Tamao's P.O.V.

Excuse me??? But who was the great "friend" who left me home alone and stole all the food from the fridge???

Why is he questioning me like that , why is he acting as if I did something wrong? Im not usually one to burst out or speak up , but...

"What do you care?? You've been gone for the last three days and then when I do something much less serious you reprimand me!"

His expression remained the same , and he inched closer to me.

Horo's P.O.V.

I didn't care about her reaction , I just wanted to know what was going on , all of a sudden I felt extremely possessive , the only time I felt like that was when Pirika had her little affairs with boys who wouldn't last for more than one week (for some reason).

"answer me Tamao"

back to GENERAL P.O.V.

"why should I answer you?? I don't owe you an answer , it's not as if were an item!"

she said trying to shove him away and get past him.

But he was like a rock. Next thing she knew she was against the wall again , and this time he had his arms propping themselves on each side of her against the wall and what he said next personally shocked her.

"Well, if your gonna have your first kiss taken away tonight I wont let it be by anyone else."

_I had never told him that I had never been kissed .But judging by our friendship he probably knew...it was obvious _

"wha...what do you..."

but before she could finish his lips were upon her own and they were pressed against each other , he couldn't help but surround her with his arms as if to keep her from running away.

meanwhile with the rest of the guys

"and so me and the girls decided that we can go out and get drunk too , so don't come barging in with any demands YOU GOT THAT?" Jun finished lecturing the boys with an accusing finger pointing at all of them.

They wee all sweat-dropping.

"okey , can we move on now?"

asked Chocolove dragging on.

"sure !" she said moving out of the way and revealing a quite shocking scene to the group!

Tun-tun-tun

TBC!

So that was chappy2 it had a lot of HoroxTamao ne?

Well anyways I g2g now, so review and next chapter will be even funner .

Ja ne!


End file.
